


Stranger

by Lack_of_Common_Sense



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Just Wholly Bad, M/M, creep-o-factor 8.5/10, emotional drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lack_of_Common_Sense/pseuds/Lack_of_Common_Sense
Summary: Sebastian is in love. He wants to believe it's a purely platonic one. That he's content with just watching him from afar.Ciel has a stalker. He doesn't know yet, but it won't be long before he finds out.And all Sebastian hopes for is that Ciel doesn't press his switch somehow.It's creepy. And there's a bad end. You have been warned.





	1. Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask:  
> Yes, this is a repost.  
> No, I haven't gotten my life together yet. But I don't even care to try anymore, so have this back. Some people wanted it, hence I deliver.  
> No, do not write my stuff for me. I appreciate feedback and that you show interest, of course, but this is mine.  
> Also, do not write stuff inspired by this. The reasons?  
> ・Your style is different from mine. That's a fact.  
> ・You're going to take a different direction than I am. That's also a fact.  
> ・It would be a fanfic of a fanfic. Where are your standards?!  
> ・If your base line is shit, all you can produce is more shit. I'm not trying to insult you, but you would have to be divine to make gold out of manure.  
> Just leave my "work" as it is and we're good.  
> Thanks.

It was poison.

A deadly one, slowly killing him from the inside. He knew it very well, and yet, he couldn’t stop. On his path in life, he had strayed off the lit road years ago, but he felt he jumped head-first into the deepest pits of Hell on the day he met that boy. Something broke – along with his sound reason; he almost heard it snap at that moment.

He wanted that kid, wanted it all. From his fingertips to the last strands of his hair, he wished to worship him and defile him, to break him and admire him from afar like a precious, fragile jewel. Normally, he would settle for that, yes, he would. If it weren’t for _that incident_ , if _that_ never happened, he would have been satisfied with the occasional sneak photos and staring secretly across the street to watch him leave for school in the company of his useless butler. Then he would walk a few steps behind the boy and watch his groupies flock around like birds, trying to humour the boy like a bunch of idiots. The boy would ignore their attempts in striking a conversation and disappear behind the wall around the school, not sparing a single smile to them.

Feeling like a stalker, he’d leave to sit in one of the cafés nearby and wait for the time for the boy to almost come back, then he’d walk a few steps ahead, only listening to the boy’s groupies. He could tell the boy’s footsteps apart from any other, without fail, and they were the only he cared for.

On _that_ day, it was that way also. However, as they walked, there was a sudden change of pace in the sound of the footsteps he loved so, and a devilish screech of brakes.

His body reacted before he could think of anything. Turning on his heel, he jumped as far as he could and grabbed the boy in his arms, they both falling and hitting the ground and dodging the incoming uncontrollable car by the width of a hair.

For a few moments, everything was silent. He could only hear his own frantic heartbeat and feel the strangely frail, yet firm body he held. His mind drifted off for a moment as he relished in the thought alone.

“… Ouch.” When he heard that, he let go and helped the divine being get up, then he turned to leave as if nothing had happened, dusting his clothes off, as he heard the rising fuss behind him.

“Ciel, are you okay?!”

“Young master, I have failed!”

“Hey, you!”

He stopped to glance back. “Yes?”

“What’s your name?” Ciel – a name he hadn’t intended to find out, forbidden, yet amazingly shining, just like the boy – called out to him in a voice that sent a thrilling shudder down his spine. He was far gone beyond the point of no return; that bittersweet ache he felt in his chest throbbed at every syllable the boy spoke.

Taking a deep breath, he turned away. It would be inappropriate and undesirable if the person he had a secret affection for found out his name, after all. He left in a rush, ignoring whatever he could hear behind his back.

There was no way he could have stayed any longer.


	2. Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not writing summaries anymore, since I suck at them big time.

“Excuse me!”

He stopped and turned around. It was a beautiful morning, but for once, he’d decided to rush down his usual route _before_ Ciel, so that he would avoid personal contact. He was too late, though. The loveliest being on Earth called out to him, and his feet stopped in their tracks on their own accord. “Yes?”

“Tell me your name.” The sweetest demand he’d ever heard in his life, and yet, he was hesitant to comply. “Why?” he asked and was surprised just how normal his voice was; he thought for sure he’d stutter or that his words would get stuck in his throat, but it didn’t happen.

“Because I want to express my gratitude.” Elbowing his butler, Ciel had the servant hand him a sealed envelope. “I’m sure this will suffice.”

He looked at the white paper in the porcelain-like, dainty hand, held in such beautiful fingers, and heard himself respond: “I don’t need any money. It was a matter of course.”

“Then, tell me your name.” Ciel demanded the same thing one more time, apparently hoping to get an answer.

The piercing and curious, yet lovable gaze of those blue eyes made him look away. He sighed heavily, and it wasn’t because of the question hanging in the air. Glancing at the boy again, his mouth started salivating. In that very moment, he wished he could push that boy down, tear his clothes off and defile him in every way possible, sinking his teeth into the milky white skin deep enough to draw blood and leave a scar, marking Ciel for the rest of his days – for eternity; to explore every nook and cranny of that delicate body with his tongue; to hold that graceful being up against the wall and make him beg for the many times denied orgasm… and he wanted to hold him gently in his arms, licking his wounds and whispering sweet words, falling asleep in a cloud of a beloved scent; to kiss those pinkish rose petal lips softly and run his fingers through that strange, teal hair.

He knew for sure that no matter what Ciel thought at the moment, it would be unsafe to become acquaintances. One push was all he needed. If they were to spend time together, he wouldn’t be able to hold his carnal desires back any longer.

 _I really, really, **really** want to push you down and fuck the living lights out of you, _he swallowed hard. “I’m Sebastian.”

“Sebastian who?”

“… Just that. Just that is enough.” He turned to leave.

“Wait!” Ciel’s hand grabbed his sleeve. “Do you live nearby?”

He nodded and gestured towards the building he was currently living in.

“I see. Later, then.” Ciel turned away, finally letting go of Sebastian’s suit. “Oh, one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“What do you do?”

“That’s a secret.” Sebastian winked and turned to leave, sure of two things: first, he wouldn’t ever tell Ciel what he does… and second, he was not going to wash his suit _ever_ again.


	3. Neighbour

_I wonder what his skin tastes like._ Sebastian sighed silently. _What did I do to deserve this kind of torture?_

Due to an unfortunate sequence of events, Ciel was now in his house, sipping tea. It was unfortunate because it was _so_ hard to hold back; he’d gladly strip off his shirt and suck and bite on the teenager’s chest, claiming Ciel as his own. _I want to lick away the raindrops from his nape._

That evening, he was sitting in the living room, drawing a portrait of the one he loved from his memory. He was about halfway done when the doorbell rang, and since he was not expecting anyone, he put the picture away, just in case, and only after that he went to see who the visitor was. To his big surprise, the person before him was the one who occupied Sebastian’s mind 24/7. He was alone and his clothes were soaking wet from the rain.

 _“Um, I know this is a bit sudden, but would you let me stay the night?”_ The raven struggled to refuse. He knew he should, but such a question coming from such a divine creature paralysed his sound reasoning. Even so, he tried.

_“Why? You live not too far from here, right?”_

_“Actually,”_ Ciel bit his lip nervously and Sebastian quickly looked away so that he wouldn’t see how sexy the boy was while doing that, _“I told the people at home I’d stay over at a friend’s place, but that friend, she… cancelled last minute, and it would be embarrassing to come home just like that.”_

For that reason? Sebastian didn’t understand why Ciel would do this. This kind of pride was absolutely useless.

Also.

_She?! You said she?! Who the fuck is she?! Who dares?! You’re mine! You don’t need women! I can be the one to care for you, to have you, to hold you! Who is she?!_

_“Are you sure? We’re pretty much strangers,”_ he attempted to give a warning – to himself more than to the teenager. He shouldn’t let the boy step inside, that could be dangerous for the both of them.

 _“You already saved my life once,”_ Ciel smiled, causing Sebastian’s heart to flutter in his chest. _“I doubt you’d do anything to me.”_

 _“So reckless. Come on in, then,”_ Sebastian sighed in frustration and let the boy enter.

Now, he was cursing his own stupidity. Ciel was sipping the tea Sebastian made and watching TV. Somehow, the raven regretted deeply not having spiced the tea up with anything. If he added a strong aphrodisiac into it, moments after he could have his way with Ciel without many restraints. “Shouldn’t you change, so that you don’t catch a cold?” he said after hesitating shortly.

“It’s not like I brought a change of clothes,” Ciel set the cup down and as he turned his face to Sebastian, the raven couldn’t but stare. In the dim-lit room, the teenager seemed otherworldly, gods’ mercy personified, a blessing for this otherwise so boring place.

“I could lend you some of my clothes until yours are dry,” the raven suggested. _Accept it. Accept it. I’m going to have everything in this place soaked in your scent._

“That would be great,” Ciel smiled again, getting up. “You’re so kind.”

_No. You have no idea. But it’s better if you keep thinking that way, until I can lay my hands on you._


	4. Visitor

_I wonder what you’d say if you could see what I’m imagining._ Sebastian leaned on the wall by the door and watched the sleeping silhouette from afar.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t fall asleep. Ciel was in his house, _in his bed_ , and he was supposed to bear with it.

Clenching his teeth, slowly and carefully, so that he wouldn’t wake the sleeping beauty, he approached. His hands were shaking, he knew he was losing control. Kneeling silently next to the bed, he breathed out the beloved’s name.

The other didn’t react. Breathing calmly, deep asleep, he didn’t move a lash when Sebastian’s shivering hand lightly brushed his cheek. Swallowing hard, the raven ran his fingers through Ciel’s hair gently. He was sweating, nervous and barely holding back; it would be so easy to simply lean closer and steal a kiss from those flawless lips, to taste Ciel’s tongue, to touch him all over.

Leaning in, he took a long breath, filling his lungs with the bewitching scent. His pants were a little bit too tight by then; every move hurt and he wished he could just sit and take care of his raging erection right then and there, watching Ciel’s defenceless face. But, if Ciel woke up because of that, he’d run away from there for sure, and that was the last thing Sebastian wanted.

He got up and made his way out of the room, closing the door soundlessly behind himself. It was too early to do anything, he knew that, but his hands were itching to grab a key and lock Ciel up in there.

Not yet.

Not.

Yet.

Just a little more.

He needed to hold out for just a little longer.

Already having a plan and only waiting for the right moment to carry it out was unnerving. Leaning onto the wall and sliding down to the ground, he exhaled shakily, unbuckling his belt, opening his zipper and freeing his aching hard-on. There was nothing left to do.

Closing his eyes, he imagined the boy helplessly lying in front of him on white sheets, wrists and ankles bound to the bed to prevent him from escaping. In his fantasies, he would always see the genuine expression of fear and disgust on Ciel’s face; the boy would shiver at every Sebastian’s touch, his big blue eyes getting teary at every mark Sebastian would make on his lean body.

The boy would curse Sebastian’s name, as the raven would hungrily sink his teeth into the sweet, soft flesh, making him come against his will. Humiliation and pain, suffering and pleasure, Sebastian wanted to give it all to Ciel, to give him a taste of the hell he’d been going through every day since their first encounter. One way or another, he hoped to hear Ciel call out his name desperately, be it begging or moaning.

Shuddering and curling up, he came, staining his clothes. Looking at his dirtied hand, he gave it a lick, then got up, sighing.

He knew he was twisted beyond repair, but he couldn’t help it.

He couldn’t even get hard for anybody else.


	5. Rival

He saw them kissing behind the school.

He brought binoculars – for no particular reason – with him when he went out for lunch, and he – for no particular reason – climbed a tree to eat there.

And he saw them kissing.

Immediately, he understood who that girl was. Ciel was supposed to sleep at her place on the night he eventually spent at Sebastian’s. Admittedly, her face was not too bad, her blonde curly hair did make her kind of cute and the way she looked overall was not unattractive… it at least seemed to be enough for Ciel to be interested.

Of course, it made sense. Sebastian knew both the girl and Ciel and there was more than enough reasons for them to be dating. Needless to say, however, Sebastian did not approve. The fact they actually had something physical going on was news to him, but he immediately started plotting to destroy that silly relationship.

He knew it wouldn’t be good to harm her. They knew each other for a little too long, and one way or another, Ciel cared about her. Sebastian needed to come up with something else. His first thought was something he knew was not a good idea to do, since it was unlikely he would erase every trace of his crime, and he couldn’t possibly let himself get arrested. That would mean separation from Ciel, and that was unthinkable.

Putting the binoculars to his eyes again, he watched them leave, hand in hand. That sight was a stab to the heart, but he was determined to do something about those two. He wouldn’t let it slide and watch from afar, not in this life.

Finishing his lunch slowly, he already begun planning. He had quite a good idea of what he was going to do, all he needed was a little bit of time and an opportunity. From what he knew, that girl – Elizabeth was her name – and Ciel had different schedule; she’d leave school before the boy, and although it was not unlikely she might want to wait for Ciel, she was not going to.

Smiling darkly, Sebastian made his way back home in a hurry.

He sat down and took a pen and a sheet of paper. With ease, he started writing; he didn’t even have to think too hard about it. If he were right about her personality, this letter was the cleanest, simplest way of achieving his goal.

Having finished, he neatly folded the paper and put it in an envelope, getting up. He had only a small amount of time left before Lizzy had to go home and was, inevitably, going to open her shoe locker. The smartest thing he could do was leave the sealed envelope in there so that only Lizzy and none other would open it and read the contents. By all means, the message had to come across.

He rushed to the school as quickly as possible, getting in without problems. After lunchbreak, nobody guarded the gate and the premises were quiet and empty; everyone was in their classrooms, Sebastian didn’t have to worry about being noticed.

He found Lizzy’s name on the locker and put the envelope inside.

Then he left, smiling as he walked home.

He’d _always_ get what he wanted.


	6. Traitor

“What’s wrong? You look down.” Sebastian clutched the doorknob tighter, surprised once again to see the dream come true stand at his doorstep with nothing but air separating them.

“Can we talk inside?” Ciel was watching his own toes. “I was hoping you’d listen to my trouble.”

“Alright, come on in,” Sebastian stepped aside, trying to bring himself to smile.

He was nervous. Terribly so.

He wouldn’t let it show, but he could feel his hands sweating and his heartbeat picked up a pace faster than usual. When Ciel passed by him and the raven caught a waft of Ciel’s scent, he briefly held his breath. He was unsure why, but his whole body reacted to anything related to Ciel and he had zero control over it.

“Why come to me? I’m sure you have other people to talk to,” he wondered, following Ciel slowly about two steps behind, so that he could at least watch his beloved’s perfect silhouette. “Please, sit. Would you like anything? Water, tea, juice? I don’t have any alcohol here, but you’re not quite the age to drink yet, anyway, are you?” he said as they entered the living room.

“And… tea would be nice,” Ciel said hesitantly. “I’m seventeen, so… no, I definitely can’t drink alcohol.” “This is something I’d rather not talk about with my friends,” he added, sitting down.

“Alright,” Sebastian smiled shortly.

“Also…” pulling up his knees to his chest, the teenager muttered: “I feel like I can trust you, somehow.”

The cup Sebastian was holding decided to taste freedom and fell from Sebastian’s petrified fingers, shattering on the ground.

“You okay there?” Ciel called, about to get up.

“Ah, yes. I’m fine, I was just careless,” Sebastian’s voice was slightly shaky. _Trusting me?_ _Not good, not good at all. I have violated you countless times in my head, and I have no intention of stopping. You have no idea; I’m the last person you should trust._ Taking a new cup, he set it on the kitchen counter and began collecting the shards.

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” he asked after there were two cups of hot tea on the coffee  table.

“Remember the night I slept here?”

Sebastian nodded. _All of it. I jerked off to you and couldn’t sleep ‘til morning. It was the sweetest hell I could possibly imagine._

“I mentioned a… friend whose place I was supposed to stay at.”

“Yes?” the raven’s eyebrow twitched slightly; nevertheless, he urged the other to continue.

“She wouldn’t talk to me.” Ciel looked up from his tea. “At all.”

“How come?” Sebastian tilted his head, although he already knew the reason. He was the cause of it, he made it happen in the hopes of separating them. Permanently, if possible.

“Apparently,” the teenager’s shoulders sagged, “somebody sent her a letter implying I was just playing with her. Now she doesn’t even want to see me.”


	7. Liar

“Is that right?” Sebastian watched the teenager squirm. He knew exactly what was in the letter, of course, since he was the one to write it. However, he had no idea if the information got to Ciel. Did Elizabeth show him the letter? Did she explain?

“Well… You see,” Ciel coughed nervously, looking away, and Sebastian’s eyes narrowed. _So it wasn’t all, then._ On the inside, he felt victorious. However, he made sure not to show any of it on his face. “Go on,” he said, wanting to hear more.

“There’s been a rumour going around the school for quite a while now,” Ciel slowly took a sip of his drink. “About me. Whoever wrote that letter must have taken advantage of it.”

 _I might have; that rumour was a card I wasn’t hesitant to use, since I like it_. “What rumour?” the raven asked; to his own surprise, he enjoyed talking with Ciel and seeing him clearly uncomfortable.

“People think I’m gay.” Setting the cup down, Ciel looked away again, biting his lip. “I’m not, and although it’s true I started dating Lizzy partly to get rid of that rumour, I genuinely wanted her to be happy. I never thought she’d believe such nonsense, especially something sent in an anonymous letter.”

“Have you read it?” _So you were dating after all, huh. And you have the nerve to say that after all the times you called her a ‘friend’?_

“The letter? No. She just told me what was in it, and said she doesn’t want to see me anymore. She didn’t even want to talk about it.” The teenager gulped down the rest of his tea like a notorious drunk would chug down his twelfth beer. “I don’t understand her at all. Wouldn’t it be reasonable to sit down and have a chat? I could have explained.” He frowned, his fingers tapping on his knee.

“You’re forgetting something,” Sebastian leaned slightly forward. “It’s not very human to be reasonable. People make hasty decisions and mistakes. We all do. She might be regretting it now.”

“You think so?” Ciel said doubtfully. “Perhaps I should try talking to her again, then?”

“Give it some time,” the raven shook his head. “There’s no need to rush, is there?”

Taking a deep breath, the teenager smiled, causing Sebastian’s heart to flutter in his chest. “I was right to trust you, after all—” he started, but was interrupted. “Actually, about that,” Sebastian leaned back in his armchair, “you really shouldn’t be going around trusting people so easily. Consider this a lesson.”

“What do you me…” the teenager started, but he didn’t get to finish; Sebastian made sure to render him unconscious for a few hours by drugging him. The tea that Ciel gulped down in such haste served Sebastian well.

Getting up, the raven sighed; having shakily walked dover to Ciel, he fell to his knees. Taking the other’s head into his palms gently, he inhaled deeply, taking in all of the beautiful, arousing scent. His lips hesitantly and nervously touched the teenager’s forehead, temples, cheeks, nose, jaw, chin. Then, he stopped. This was a golden opportunity, he knew he could do anything, just this once… but if he did that, he could never see or touch Ciel again. He wouldn’t let that happen.

Swallowing hard, he softly kissed Ciel on the lips. Not just once, no – and then, he couldn’t restrain himself, he opened Ciel’s mouth and tasted all he could.

After that, he got up, laid Ciel on the sofa and brought him a blanket, sitting down next to him.

He already knew how to go about things. All he needed to do was wait. And perhaps have just one quick, short masturbating session.


	8. Goner

 

He thought for sure what he’d done would solve things. He'd hoped Ciel would stay away, keeping safe distance from him. Never in a million years would he have expected it to have the opposite effect. Instead of being scared or at least cautious, the teenager seemingly grew more attached to him. True, he didn’t drink or eat anything at Sebastian’s place since then, but he started visiting more often, stopping by for a casual chat every time he could.

It didn’t make any sense to Sebastian. His torture increased; the way Ciel behaved, without any self-awareness, it was slowly driving him mad. The boy would bite his lip when he spoke about something unpleasant. He would brush his hair away from his eyes with his beautiful fingers, and he would sit in Sebastian’s armchair like a work of art. It was about a week since Sebastian watched Ciel in his drug-induced sleep, and since then, Ciel stopped by Sebastian’s place eight times. Of course, the raven counted them all.

Sometimes, he thought he should have violated Ciel after all. That way, they would be apart and Ciel would be safe. Unfortunately, Ciel kept dancing within Sebastian’s reach, unaware of the danger. Anything Ciel did seemed seductive, but from what he could see, the boy was not doing it on purpose – his behaviour was completely genuine. Whenever they spoke, he would guilelessly listen to everything Sebastian had to say, and those blue eyes would watch him and drawing him in like the ocean. Sebastian had heard that sometimes, swimmers would drown because they felt the depth of the sea was calling out to them. This was similar in a way. It was impossible to stop his feet as he slowly approached, each day getting closer and closer to his metaphorical death.

He didn’t do anything to Ciel back then because he was afraid he would crush him in his grip like a delicate butterfly. He wasn’t scared as much of the legal consequences as he feared he would wind up hurting Ciel irreparably. It was hard enough to keep his desires on a leash with Ciel across the street; ever since he got the chance to touch what Ciel touched, to smell the blanket Ciel’d slept under, to caress Ciel’s hair… he wanted more. His mind was a parched wasteland and Ciel’s presence was like fresh water to him; he wanted to drink it all to the last drop. If he were to see Ciel naked, surely he would do something unforgivable. He wanted to defile that grace, to burn down that Golden Pavilion, but at the same time that thought alone was unbearable.

“Are you listening?” Ciel’s lips formed a pout and he leaned forward. A little too much. Sebastian could now see down his shirt. Not much, of course, but even the slightest glimpse of Ciel’s skin carried a potential threat of erection.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night. I was busy working.” Not entirely untrue, although his work was not the only reason why he hadn’t slept.

“I have been wondering about that, actually. What do you do?” Ciel sat back again, crossing his legs.

Sebastian shuddered unnoticeably. _Don’t do that… please._ “Why do you want to know?” he asked, trying to stop imagining what would those legs look like without anything on.

“Well, it’s just that no matter when I come here, you never seem to be too busy. You’ve never told me to leave. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, though,” he grumbled, when he noticed that Sebastian was hesitant.

The raven flashed an unreadable smile. “Well, since you asked, I’m an information broker.” _Most of my customers have a very colourful criminal record, though. I’m rotten to the bone. You should run, my dearest, beautiful, beloved flower. If you let me touch you, you’re going to wither away._


	9. Stray

“She still wouldn’t talk to me.” Ciel curled up in Sebastian’s armchair. The raven, who was standing beside him, took that opportunity to pat Ciel’s head. His hand lingered there only a split second longer than it had to.

“Maybe it’s better to give her some space… or find someone else, if you just want to kill the rumours?” Sebastian suggested, his finger slowly going down the back of Ciel’s neck.

“Like who? The other girls are too annoying. And it would really seem like I was not serious about Lizzy if I found someone else so quickly.” The boy shook his head.

There was a pause; Sebastian’s hands started massaging the other’s shoulders. The raven knew far too well he needed to keep himself in check, but the temptation to feel Ciel was too high. “I’m sure there are people who like you.”

“I’m afraid liking isn’t quite enough. Lizzy said she liked me, but now she avoids me because she thinks I’m gay. I have no idea how that rumour even started. It feels disgusting.”

“Don’t say that,” Sebastian’s hands stopped and he let go of Ciel, stepping away. As he made his way to the kitchen to get himself a drink from the fridge, he could feel the teenager stare holes through his back.

“Are you implying that _you’re_ gay?” Ciel got up, clutching the back of the armchair.

“I wasn’t implying that,” Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as he closed the fridge. “But, since you asked, yes, I am. ” Having walked over to the boy, he set his drink on the coffee table.

“… Oh.” Hesitantly, Ciel sat back down, watching the raven do the same on the opposite side. “Well, that doesn’t have anything to do with me.”

 _Oh, if you only knew. You’d run away so quickly…_ Silently, Sebastian took a sip of his drink. “I’ll understand if you decide not to come here again,” he said eventually. _Please…. Please, do run away. I’m sure to break you. Your frail body, those sweet lips, that soft tongue… I want to have them. You’re in danger._

“Huh? No way. I like talking with you,” Ciel shook his head. “Although you’re awfully quiet today.”

“I’m sorry.” _I’m too focused on everything you do. I would just put you on a pedestal and dust you off._

“Say, could I stay over tonight?” Ciel got up. “I can bring a movie or something. Tomorrow’s Saturday, so we can turn in late…”

“Maybe, if you’d like, but… isn’t anybody concerned about what you do? You’ve been spending all of your free time here.” Sebastian attempted to hold onto the last bits of reason left. _Also, I want to fuck your face. To ram deep into your vulnerable throat, holding your head in my hands while you cry._

“Well, I lost my parents when I was little, and the guy who calls himself my butler is such a birdbrain… I don’t think he’s capable of being concerned.” Ciel chuckled, adding: “And you saved my life, remember? No need to be concerned.”

“You don’t have any sense of self-preservation, do you?” Sebastian sighed. “I’ve _just_ told you I’m gay.”

“Okay, but you wouldn’t just jump me.” Ciel shrugged his shoulders. “You’re not even interested, right?”

Sebastian could swear he heard his restraint snapping. “Okay, bring the movie,” he said, his throat suddenly dry.


	10. Sinner

 

Sebastian stood up and turned off the TV. Ciel was dozing off on the couch and the raven couldn’t care about the movie in the slightest. Not with the boy mere inches away from him. Lifting Ciel off the sofa carefully, he made his way to his bedroom; although he was cautious, the teenager woke up anyway.

“Has the movie ended?” he said as Sebastian put him down on the bed.

“Yes. Good night. I’ll take the sofa,” the raven turned to leave.

“I could—” Ciel started, but was interrupted: “You’re my guest. No matter what, you’re sleeping on the bed. The couch is too uncomfortable.”

“Come sleep here as well, then. Your bed is big enough.” Hearing Ciel suggest that, Sebastian sighed. “Stop pushing your luck, Ciel.”

“What do you mean?”

Taking a shaky breath, the raven clenched his fists. In a split second, he pinned Ciel down and loomed over him, bellowing: “I have warned you not to trust me. My self-restraint is long gone, so… for your own sake, do not taunt me.” His voice shivered the tiniest bit. Seeing the teenager look up at him in shock, limbs restrained and lips parted still as he gasped in surprise moments ago, he swallowed hard. There was a wave of heat spreading from his gut all over his body. _It would be so easy… so easy._

Reluctantly, he backed away. He was hard, had been for quite a while, pitching a prominent tent, and the way it rubbed with his clothes was unpleasant. “You said it was disgusting, and I would really like to show you just _how_ disgusting it could be. But I won’t do it.”

Ciel scooted back, eyes widened. Smirking bitterly, Sebastian made his way to the door; that expression was something he both wanted and didn’t want to see. This development was good; it meant that Ciel was going to put some space between them, perhaps even leave him alone completely. Sebastian knew that what he wanted the most, he could not have – there was no way Ciel would become his. And so, he hoped to attain the second thing he wanted the most – to have Ciel safe and watch him from afar.

Going to the living room, he sat down onto the sofa with a sigh. Hopefully, Ciel was not going to leave the bedroom until morning, or it at least seemed that way. His beloved was right there, behind the wall, and Sebastian was aware he shouldn’t give in to his desires. First of all, although he was going to masturbate, he was going to wait until Ciel was asleep. He didn’t want the teenager to walk in on him. Admittedly, it was unlikely for the boy to leave the room now that he knew there was a predator on the loose, but Sebastian wanted to be sure.

“Hnnng…” he let out a silent groan, trying to fix his front a little bit. Eventually, he gave up and opened his fly, giving his erection some breathing space.

Ciel was scared. Sebastian could sense his fear for a brief moment, and it gave him the shivers. It felt _good_. Wrong, but good. If Ciel stubbornly, foolishly decided to keep sticking to him, he was ready to give in to his cravings. The lust he felt was burning within his mind and turning everything in his head into dust and ashes.

The longer this went on, the worse it was for the both of them; no matter what Ciel could have to say, Sebastian could wait no more.

If that naïve child were to appear at his doorstep ever again, he was going to take him.


	11. Tyrant

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian nearly slammed the door shut. “Are you crazy?”

“I thought about what you said,” Ciel responded. “And I don’t believe you’d actually do that.”

“What makes you think so?” the raven folded his arms on his chest dismissively. No matter what, he wanted to protect Ciel from himself, but this kid was sure as hell not making that job easy. Over and over and over and over and _over_ again he’d stumble into his territory, not minding all the warnings.

“You’ve already had so many chances, and you never did anything.”

Sighing, Sebastian rubbed his forehead. “Then, why do you _think_ I’ve done all that? For fun? For some noble reason, like teaching you to be careful around strangers? Because if you did think so, you were wrong.”

The teenager went quiet. Gritting his teeth, Sebastian closed his eyes, as though he were in great pain just by watching Ciel. “Leave,” he said. “Leave before something bad happens to you.”

“You know,” the teenager ignored him, “I’m pretty sure I know why you’re acting like the bad guy here.”

“Oh?” Sebastian leaned onto the door frame, making sure that his facial expression was completely undecipherable. No matter what Ciel thought, it was most likely untrue; perhaps the fact he got saved by Sebastian was the reason for his current denial. _Maybe he simply can’t believe it because my actions don’t match._

“You’re hiding something I shouldn’t find out about, so you’re protecting me.” Ciel frowned slightly.

“Spot on,” Sebastian growled. “How did you figure that out?” _Although what I’m hiding is something else than you think._

“Well, you live here alone and I’ve never seen you talk to anybody. Your place is fairly big, but only with the necessary stuff, and even though you’re usually inside, it doesn’t feel like a place people live in. Also, whenever I’m here, you stick close to me, except when I go to the bathroom.”

There was a chuckle from Sebastian’s side. “Trying to play Sherlock Holmes? No matter what, I’m not letting you poke around my flat,” he insisted, happily using the cover Ciel unknowingly provided.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Ciel tilted his head. “Why would I do that?”

“Curiosity.”

“I promise I won’t touch your stuff,” the boy replied.

“Listen,” Sebastian’s eyes narrowed, “why are you so hell-bent on spending time with me? I’m sure you have plenty of other things to do.”

“You’re smart,” Ciel explained, stepping closer. He was dangerously close now, a cloud of that enticing scent surrounded Sebastian. “I don’t really get to chat with people who have brains. It’s the first time I felt somebody listened properly to what I had to say. I was bored to death, and then I met you.”

 _Oh, so this is where those winds blow from,_ Sebastian thought, taking a step back. “I could show you a good way of enjoying yourself,” he suggested. “Nothing dirty, nothing bad, but...” a smirk curved his lips, “you should know that I want you, and if you step inside, I’ll consider it an okay to woo you.”

Taken aback, Ciel stared at Sebastian. “My God, you’re serious,” he breathed out eventually.


	12. Seducer

“I’m going to leave the door unlocked. The choice is yours.” Sebastian closed the door, then stumbled back, sighing shakily. Perhaps… maybe, hopefully, he had a chance. Ciel _could_ enter the flat, and if he did, Sebastian would gladly court him. Make him even more attached, then break him so that he’d never want anybody else.

 _No. I couldn’t possibly… But wouldn’t it be delightful? To tie his slender wrists together and forcefully hold them above his head, pinned to the bed… Have him cry out in that sweet voice, with his whole body shaking helplessly… Force him to suck me off with his hands tied behind his back… Make him addicted to the pain and pleasure I would give…_ He inhaled deeply several times, attempting to clear his head. _No. No, I mustn’t screw this up._

Glancing at the door, he turned away from it and made his way back to the inside of the flat. His inner turmoil was not going to solve anything, he could deal with that later. In his bedroom, he opened a drawer and took out a small box. Ciel still hadn’t come in, but Sebastian hoped the boy was still deciding. He felt silly for that, but he couldn’t help himself.

When he heard the door open, he nearly dropped the box. Bracing himself and forcing his facial muscles to relax, he set the box down and opened it, taking out a perfumed candle, a matchbox and a massage oil. He got those as a gift from one of his steady customers. Said customer was a strange, quirky woman and all her gifts were just as quirky. The massage oil contained mild aphrodisiac – not too strong, but enough to temporarily satisfy Sebastian’s desire to do at least _something_. The candle wasn’t just a nice smelling piece of wax, either – it was supposed to make people relax faster, from what Sebastian knew.

He lit the candle and set it on the bedside table, then opened the door to his bedroom. Ciel was standing there, nervously fiddling with his fingers. “E-Even if it’s okay for you to try to… get me to like you,” he said hesitantly upon seeing Sebastian, “I’m not going to give in, you know?”

 _Of course you are. If I’m lucky, you’ll let me touch you today. That’s a start._ “Come on in,” he said, gesturing at Ciel to follow. “Take off your shirt.”

“What for?” Ciel stopped in the middle of his step, one foot in the bedroom, the other outside.

“I’m going to massage your back. If you let me, of course.”

“I don’t like people touching me, usually,” Ciel muttered, “but for some reason, I don’t really mind your touch… Okay then,” he nodded, albeit reluctantly, and stepped to the bed, taking his shirt off as Sebastian told him to.

“Lie down and try to relax,” the raven smiled. “I’m going to warm my hands, since they’re a little cold; I’ll be right back.”

“Right.”

Sebastian walked out of the room, closing the door, and leaned on the wall, closing his eyes. His hands were shivering; he was getting overexcited. To have Ciel in his bedroom, half-naked, that was nearly a dream come true. Well, one of the _tame_ dreams he had.

He was allowed to touch. What delight, and yet, what torture.

Quickly, he made his way to the bathroom and poured warm water over his hands, then almost ran back just to be with Ciel as soon as possible.


	13. Hypocrite

“I’m going to tug your pants down a little bit,” Sebastian said. “So that they don’t get oiled.”

“Okay,” Ciel didn’t protest; the raven carefully moved the hem out of the way, only by the width of a finger, swallowing hard. He couldn’t move it any more, that would be dangerous. Ciel might want to leave and if he did, Sebastian might snap.

Grabbing the bottle of oil, he let it drip down Ciel’s back and watched the pallid skin twitch slightly at the touch of the cold substance. His hands were shivering as he set the oil down, closing the bottle so that it wouldn’t spill if it fell by accident, and when he carefully knelt over Ciel’s legs to get better access to the teenager’s back, he took a moment to calm down.

“Tell me if you feel any discomfort,” he said, then slowly smeared the golden liquid over Ciel’s back, enjoying the soft sensation. Going down the spine, he felt each and every vertebra under his fingertips. His hands stroked Ciel carefully, helping the oil soak into the skin; his heart was beating at a faster pace than usual.

His hands moved in an even pattern, tracing each and every rib, gently applying pressure as he went downwards, then back up again. He wanted to savour the moment; not once in his life had he thought he’d get such a great opportunity to be _this close_. The divine being he’d watched from afar for so long was now right front of him, relaxing into his touch. That alone was far beyond anything he’d ever hoped for.

“Nh…”

Sebastian inhaled sharply, freezing for a moment.

_Damn it._

It was nowhere close to a moan, it was more of just a louder exhale, but Sebastian’s body reacted to it like crazy.

Swallowing hard, he forced himself to continue, his hands shivering only the slightest bit. The fragrance from the candle was making him a little dizzy, but Ciel was much closer and most likely more affected.

Sliding his hands down Ciel’s sides, he attempted to shake off the thoughts of how easy it would be now. The boy was absolutely defenceless, the raven had him _right there_ , within his reach, half-naked. To suddenly grab him and tie his wrists to the heads of the bed, to take off the rest of his clothes and have his way with Ciel, it would be a matter of seconds.

_Patience. I mustn’t. Just a little more and he might walk right into my arms. I must endure._

“Ah.” Ciel sat up abruptly, nearly throwing Sebastian off of him. The raven backed away, mildly confused. “What’s wrong?” he asked, stopping his hand from reaching out to the other.

The teenager glanced at Sebastian; he was obviously flustered. His hands were between his legs and he pulled up his knees to his chest. _Oh, so the aphrodisiac worked better than I thought,_ Sebastian thought, but of course, he feigned obliviousness. “Was it not good? I’m sorry.”

“It was… it _was_ good, but…” Ciel paused. “C-Can I use the bathroom?” he looked at Sebastian, blushing.

“Wait. Are you, by any chance…” Sebastian said slowly. What seemed like hesitation and uncertainty was, in fact, the last straw of reason on which he was holding for dear life. “… aroused?”

“… nnh.” Ciel didn’t deny it, he only looked away. Sebastian took a deep breath and leaned closer.


	14. Wretch

  


“Would it be too much if I offered help?” the raven said, bowing his head. It was self-defence, he didn’t want the other to see the expression he had. Nevertheless, at that moment, he knew all the time he was trying to hold back was in vain. He could no longer wait. Ciel should have ran off, the fact he didn’t, well…

 _He’s asking for it_.

“H-Help? What do you mean?”

Sebastian got up and knelt on the ground in front of the boy, grabbing his ankles and pulling them off the bed.

“Ah—Hey!”

Now that Ciel was sitting normally, Sebastian could clearly see Ciel was hard. Even though it was because of the oil, Ciel didn’t know that and the raven was going to use that to his advantage. He reached out and took Ciel’s hand into his, kissing the smooth pale skin. Ciel didn’t even struggle, he was completely petrified.

“Let me serve you,” Sebastian breathed out. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. I’ll do my best to please you. Every time you come here, you can have me do whatever you want.” The raven’s tongue ran between Ciel’s fingers. He knew his face was now full of the burning lust he’d been desperately trying to keep restrained.

The teenager jerked his hand away. “You’re insane,” he breathed out, his expression saying he wished to be anywhere but near Sebastian. It ached, terribly so, it was like a stab to the heart. Even so, Ciel still wasn’t trying to make his escape. Instead, he sat there with knees slightly apart.

Without a word, Sebastian leaned forward, pushing his way between Ciel’s legs, and he opened Ciel’s fly, then freed his erection from the prison of his underwear. He knew the teenager was now under the influence of the soporific in the candle and the aphrodisiac in the oil and hence wasn’t thinking straight.

Smiling at Ciel, he said: “I promised I wouldn’t do anything lewd, so… unless you tell me to, I won’t touch you. You’re free to go home, I won’t stand in your way if you want to run.”

There was a long silence; Sebastian stared Ciel down, his expression saying it all.

_If you let me touch you, I will corrupt you. You will be mine and only mine, no other person will ever have you. Ever.  
_

_Run away. This is your last chance._

_Save yourself._

_Otherwise, I’ll take you. Slowly, painfully, with love, I’ll consume your soul and make you suffer. You’ll be unable to bear the thought I could be gone. You’ll be unable to leave my side._

_If you leave now, I won’t chase after you. I will accept it. You could do anything to me, and I would accept all of it. Report me. Make sure I can never come close to you again._

_I’m so sorry. I love you. I need you so much._

_I want you. I couldn’t take it any longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was kinda pointless to post it chapter by chapter when they've been up here before.  
> From now on, it's going to be a write-then-post process again, though.


	15. Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porny. A little bit, anyway.

Ciel was taking too long. Sebastian had been waiting for what seemed like eternity, but the teenager was just looking back at Sebastian without a word, biting his lower lip. The raven’s patience was wearing thin. “Do you want to leave?” he said eventually, his voice a little raspy to his own surprise. His hands were softly kneading Ciel’s upper thighs; if the teenager actually wanted to, he would have been gone by now, but… Sebastian needed to _hear_ the permission.

“I…” Ciel was hesitant. “I don’t like the way you look at me,” he muttered.

“I’ll close my eyes, then.”

“That’s not what I— Ah, jeez, whatever,” the boy flopped back onto the sheets. “Just don’t do anything weird.”

_He gave in. He’s going to regret it once his head clears up, but for now, let’s enjoy the feast,_ Sebastian leaned close enough to place a chaste kiss on the tip of Ciel’s erection. His tongue circled it, then his mouth slowly went down the shaft, sucking Ciel in. The teenager struggled a little, his fingertips running through Sebastian’s hair. “That’s—” he probably wanted to protest, but Sebastian didn’t stop.

He loved every bit of it; the thin, soft and kind of cute hairs around the base, the quivering of Ciel’s body in his hands, the hesitant, light touch of those beautiful fingers in his hair, the gasps and soft grunts getting caught at the back of Ciel’s throat in a desperate effort not to make a sound. The taste of it, the feeling of the length inside his mouth.

The lust.

The craving for more.

On purpose, he lightly scraped the sensitive skin with his teeth, eliciting a shaky moan from the other. His fingernails, long enough to leave faint red traces, were scratching up and down Ciel’s abdomen. He’d realised it only halfway through; his hand did it on its own accord.

Breathing heavily through his nose, he pressed his tongue flat on Ciel’s penis and sucked so hard his cheeks hollowed, thinking it was a pity he didn’t have full freedom just yet. He wanted to lick, bite and suck on _every part of that gorgeous body. Everything. All of it. Taste, break, devour._

_Mine._

 “ _Sebastian!_ ” Ciel moaned out his name, clutching the raven’s hair subconsciously.

Sebastian had a sudden urge to squeeze Ciel so hard down there he would be unable to come; then the raven could hear him whimper and beg, only to be denied and orgasm again and again and one more time.

He didn’t do it.

Instead, he made Ciel shoot his load down his throat, swallowing everything to the last drop, not wanting it to go to waste. Having stood up from the ground, he slowly, carefully and with a great deal of hidden regret fixed up Ciel’s front, then he sat onto the bed next to the teenager and watched the bare chest with the pretty, delicious-looking nipples rise and fall. He was slightly flushed.

The teenager opened his eyes. “What did you do with the…” he stopped, his cheeks going a little redder.

Sebastian smiled and without a word, he licked his lips.


	16. Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made Ciel take a stupid risk and I can't undo it now. Well, he's a lot like me, so I guess it fits.

Ciel sat up slowly. His face was red in embarrassment; trying not to look at Sebastian at all, he reached out for his shirt. The raven hesitated briefly, but then, before the teenager could get dressed, he reached his hands out and pulled Ciel into his lap, wrapping his arms around that slender body.

“What are you—” Ciel struggled, but the raven didn’t let go.

“Sorry, just…” there was a shudder that ran down Sebastian’s spine, “let me stay like this for a while.” He nosed at Ciel’s neck and inhaled deeply, burying his face into the other’s nape. Of course, he didn’t want Ciel to leave ever again. He didn’t even want to stop touching the boy; he’d put a collar with a chain on Ciel’s neck just to make sure they’d never get separated again. It was ridiculous; even though having Ciel come in his mouth was orgasmic enough a feeling, even though his underwear was soaked through and through, even though the teenager was still in his arms, there was a creeping sensation of emptiness he was beginning to feel.

_The moment I let go, he’ll disappear._

It was a thought that ignited undesirable ideas in his mind. How hard would it be to render Ciel physically unable to leave? He could simply bind those porcelain-like legs, then cut the tendons; then, the teenager would be dependent on Sebastian, he would never leave again _. Never. Never ever. He would cry out in pain, and I would kiss away his tears, every single one, and then I’d tie him naked to a bed of white roses, just as pure as he is. They’d get stained by his blood as I’d treat the wounds I made, and then with the sharpest of knives, I would carve my name into his soft thighs._

His mouth opened to bite down hard on Ciel’s neck – then closed silently. He let out a strained sound, his arms letting go as he leaned back, rubbing his face with his hand. “Leave,” he breathed out. “Leave quickly, before anything bad happens.”

“What do you mean?” Ciel half-turned to look at Sebastian, who grunted softly at that movement and opened his eyes wearily.

_You draw me in like the void of ocean depths,_ the raven thought, but not a single word escaped his lips. _You’re killing me. It’s deadly for the both of us. I can’t resist, so stop drawing me in already. This ship is going to crash and sink because of the cliffs at your feet._ “I’m hard, and I highly doubt you’re ready to help me with it,” he said instead, his pelvis thrusting up, rubbing against the boy’s backside. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

Ciel stood up quickly, reddening in the face even more. “I—” he started, but Sebastian interrupted him: “Now you know what I’m like and what I want. If you know what’s good for you, come here no more.”

“But,” Ciel objected, “it’s so boring. Until we met, every day was grey and repetitive, and—”

“So you’re implying that if I keep you entertained, you’ll let me touch you?” Sebastian said doubtfully. “Because frankly, I don’t see it. You were so adamant that you are not into men not too long ago as well. Aren’t you a little hasty in your decisions?”

“You have no idea,” Ciel’s voice lowered into a whisper. “Beset on all sides by idiots. Now I’ve found someone worth spending time with, and you want me to keep slowly dying of boredom instead?”

“Are you aware of what you’re saying?” Sebastian slowly rose off of the bed.

“I think so…?” the boy responded hesitantly.

“Then,” the other’s expression was blank, “let’s give it a try next time.”


	17. Undertaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I’m dead tired, so if I consider this bullshit after I get some sleep, imma rewrite it. For now it shall stay the way it is, though. And no, it’s still not over yet, even though it might have seemed so. I still have more plot in stock. Actual plot, not just porn. Yay me.

It was a shot in the dark. Sebastian knew he was risking a lot by letting Ciel go again, but there was something he wanted to confirm. If the thing he hoped for were to happen, he could go ahead and proceed with his plan.

The simplest plan of them all. It was so simple Ciel shouldn’t even suspect anything. However, although it was a linear, two-dimensional plan with no twists, it was something that had the potential to actually work. All he needed was for Ciel to willingly come back to him. From that point on, there wouldn’t be any major obstacles in his path.

He wanted to make Ciel addicted to pleasure. Not a difficult task, but for such a plan to work, a certain condition had to be met: the teenager had to agree to it the first few times. After that, there shouldn’t be any problems, then it was just a question of waiting for Ciel to dance in the palm of Sebastian’s hand on his own accord. The raven was quite skilful, after all, and was not worried about whether or not he can impress Ciel well enough.

The doorbell rang, and he looked up from his work. It was still a little early for Ciel to arrive, and he knew it wasn’t the boy at the door. Obviously not; Ciel had rather a fixed schedule and he usually visited only at specific times. Getting up, the raven sighed. Disturbances were undesirable in any case, but unfortunately, some of them were unavoidable. Much like this one. When a customer visits, what else can he do but smile and talk business?

“Oh, it’s you. Come on in,” he stepped aside to make room for the visitor. The person passed by and as usual, Sebastian could smell disinfectant, cheap soap and a hint of salt. Greyish hair, black clothes, strange hat and a smile plastered across his face. The local undertaker was a peculiar person indeed.

“How are you doing, Mr. Michaelis?”

“Business is good,” Sebastian responded in an evasive manner. However, the Undertaker was not going to be satisfied with such a vague answer.

“I’m talking about your personal life,” there was a chuckle. “You know what you need to do if you want me to tell you the information your clients are looking for.” A pale hand with long, black fingernails raised an envelope and waved with it in front of Sebastian’s face. “I made it easier for you. Tell me something interesting, and I’ll just give you this. Of course, if you have any additional questions regarding these materials, you’re going to have to make an appointment with me. I’ll have a coffin ready for you,” the envelope disappeared back in Undertaker’s pocket.

“Alright,” Sebastian sighed heavily. In exchange for some information on certain type of corpses (for example those found with feet cast in concrete and sent to sleep with the fishes) he needed to tell Undertaker about some of his innermost feelings and desires. The grey-haired man kept all of it to himself, it was just for his own amusement. Even so, Sebastian hated those moments.

The doorbell echoed through the flat once more, and Sebastian reached for the doorknob before he even stopped to think about it.

“Hello, I— Sorry, should I not have come?” Ciel took a step back, seeing Undertaker inside.

“He was _just leaving_ ,” Sebastian’s tone didn’t leave a room for objections.

Undertaker chuckled and nodded, handing over the envelope as he passed by the raven. “How delightful,” he said. “Humans are so interesting. You should be careful, Mr. Michaelis. The most precious things break the most easily.”


	18. Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I probably had something smart to say about this, but totally forgot.

“What did he mean?” Ciel turned to Sebastian right after the door closed. “And… what’s that?” he gestured towards the envelope.

“Don’t mind it,” the raven leaned closer, catching a waft of a pleasant, sweet scent. Ciel probably had a shower not too long ago; Sebastian clenched his teeth, gulping. “It’s just work.”

“But isn’t he the mortician…?”Ciel said doubtfully. “What does he have to do with…” he started, but his voice faced out. Sebastian’s hands were on the boy’s sides, slowly sliding down to his hips. The envelope fell to the ground, but the raven didn’t seem to care in the slightest.

“What— Wait, wait-wait. We’re not going to do that kind of stuff now, right?” the teenager protested nervously. It pleased Sebastian to see that Ciel wasn’t entirely opposed to it – he wouldn’t have come if he were, of course – and he was glad, too, that Ciel was even surprisingly accepting when it came to the offer Sebastian made him earlier. If he was told to wait a little more, then sure, he could endure.

“Alright,” he let go of Ciel and stepped back. “Can I get you anything to drink or eat?”

“Ah, sure,” the boy nodded, apparently relieved. He seemed to have forgotten about the Undertaker as well, that was good. He made his way to the living room, and Sebastian, after picking up the envelope Ciel definitely shouldn’t get his hands on, followed silently.

“So, what’s new?” he said as he turned to go to the kitchen to put on some tea.

“Not much,” Ciel flopped into the armchair he fell asleep in that one time. “Lizzy still refuses to talk to me, and to be honest, I think it’s useless to keep trying. Oh and, midterms are coming up.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Sebastian reached up to get the teacups. “You tend to come here right after school. Do you even study?”

“Please, piece of cake. I don’t even have to take notes, this school is _way_ below my level.”

“I see. That’s great,” Sebastian smiled, as the porcelain clinked in his hands. “If there’s anything I can help with, though, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I’ll be counting on you, then.” Ciel watched Sebastian bring over the tea, thoughtfully leaning his head on his hand. He didn’t take the teacup; instead, he let Sebastian set it on the table, and he didn’t stop staring when the raven sat across of him, either.

“What is it?”

“I just… can’t figure you out.”

“Oh?” Sebastian tilted his head slightly, smiling.

“I’ve been trying to understand the way you act with me, but I don’t get any of it. I thought I had it for a while, but last time, it was different. I don’t know what you did, but I was not quite myself when I agreed to coming again.”

“And yet, you’re here,” Sebastian’s smile didn’t waver. “Are you that curious? You must have realised already that I’m bad news.” He got up and walked over to Ciel. Kneeling in front of the teenager, he gently grabbed Ciel’s ankle, lifting it up; his hands quickly took off Ciel’s sock and pushed the fabric of the trousers up the boy’s leg. Locking his eyesight with Ciel’s, he slowly kissed the other’s sole.

“Let me service you.”


	19. Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nom.

It was enjoyable to see Ciel so weirded out… however, Sebastian understood that the boy was trying to decide whether to leave or to stay; it was crucial to say something to prevent the object of his desires from running off. Of course, he _could_ make Ciel stay by force, but that was not what he wanted. He would prefer Ciel to belong to him willingly – at first, anyway.

Violence, kidnapping and entrapment were the last resort; there was no way Sebastian would give up on the boy. He was ready to bind him and break him slowly, if he had to. Still, he wanted more to see Ciel walk into his trap on his own.

His hand gently, but firmly held Ciel’s leg, as he began placing soft kisses, one after another, towards Ciel’s knee. Never did he stop watching the boy’s expression; eyes locked with Ciel’s, he bit lightly on the pallid skin. “I promise I’ll make you feel good,” he smiled. “I won’t do anything you wouldn’t like; think of it like of just another kind of massage. All the responsibilities, all the duties on your shoulders… you can leave them outside. Here, at the moment, none of it matters. If you let me, I’ll help you forget everything, if just for a moment. There’s no need to feel embarrassed, either.” He let go of Ciel’s leg and laid his hands on Ciel’s thighs, looking up, his face completely expressionless.

Ciel didn’t say a word, but he certainly looked like he was ready to run away any second. The raven got up and leaned closer, his face dangerously close to the other’s, as he stared him down.

Then, Ciel closed his eyes. Inhaling shakily, Sebastian closed the remaining distance and placed a hesitant kiss on Ciel’s lips. Suddenly, he realised he shouldn’t have kissed Ciel’s foot before he did this, but the boy didn’t resist, and if Ciel didn’t care, Sebastian didn’t either.

Running his fingers through Ciel’s soft hair, he deepened the kiss, slipping Ciel the tongue. The teenager tensed up a little bit and his hand pressed against Sebastian’s chest briefly, but the raven refused to back down; instead, he grabbed Ciel’s shoulders, pinning him to the armchair and exploring the inside of Ciel’s mouth. He loved the taste so much, it was unbearable.

“… Mh!” Ciel struggled, and only then Sebastian broke the contact of their lips and eyed the boy in front of him, enjoying the view; with teary eyes slightly open and cheeks flushed red, Ciel was breathing heavily. Chuckling quietly, Sebastian pulled Ciel’s shirt over his head, then lifted him off of the armchair.

“What…”

“It’s going to be more comfortable on the bed,” the raven explained, walking carefully to the bedroom. His penis was straining in his tight clothes and he wished he could free it, but… he’d decided not to that day.

Setting Ciel down on his bed, he reached out to open Ciel’s fly, but Ciel stopped him with a simple gesture and got up. Sebastian half expected him to leave and was very surprised to see Ciel take off the rest of his clothes on his own; the teenager was standing with his back to the raven, who couldn’t but admire that graceful posture.

The person he loved, the one and only, was standing there stark naked, and Sebastian was allowed to touch, to arouse, to bring pleasure.

Cautiously, so that he wouldn’t snap, he made Ciel lie on his back. “Relax,” he said, genuinely surprised that his voice wasn’t shaking with excitement. “You can close your eyes if you want to.”

Ciel nodded and closed his eyes; at that moment, he seemed so vulnerable. Sebastian could easily snap a pair of handcuffs on those wrists and act according to his desires.

_So easily._


	20. Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicks?  
> Dicks.  
> Dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick balls.  
> Ninja Sex Party? No? Okay, I'll show myself out now.  
> Also, holy hell, this is the 20th chapter.

Would he be too greedy if he laid down by Ciel’s side?

Most likely. For the moment, anyway. Eventually, everything of Ciel’s was going to belong to none other than him, but that was still far away.

Looming over Ciel, he leaned down to trace light kisses all the way from Ciel’s petite ear to the boy’s chest. Fighting back the urge to wrap his arms around Ciel’s fragile waist in a tight embrace and suck and bite harshly on his nipples until they’d swell, he only rubbed them gently, and not for too long. His fingers carefully traced every part of that precious body, making sure that he wouldn’t leave out a single good spot. He wanted to learn them all, and to sensitise them to a point where the lightest touch would electrify Ciel’s whole being.

Clenching his teeth, he paused shortly to undo the button on his pants and open his fly. He was not going to take Ciel, but he was hurting a little bit too much.

He trailed his finger down the middle line of Ciel’s chest, across the stomach and abdomen, and he watched Ciel shudder when his hand grabbed the boy’s semi-erected penis. Swallowing hard, the raven pressed his lips on Ciel’s nipple, sucking it into his mouth, while he slowly moved his wrist in an even pattern.

There was a louder gasp and Sebastian closed his eyes. For the moment, nothing else existed. It was just him and Ciel, and it was _real_. He could feel Ciel’s smooth skin under his fingers, he sensed every single one of the boy’s shivers and he could taste and smell him all he wanted. He inhaled deeply,  his heart beating so fast and loud he thought that even Ciel was able to hear it.

Not wanting to resist anymore, he nibbled on Ciel’s chest at least lightly here and there. He knew that it would be unwise to leave marks… although he would _love_ to bite the boy until he’d bleed.

_You and I ‘til eternity_.

It was like a dream.

He moved lower, his tongue leaving a wet trail on Ciel’s twitching skin. He wanted to taste it again. Licking up Ciel’s shaft, he savoured every drop of precum. On purpose, he let his saliva drip down Ciel’s dick and between the boy’s legs; his fingers went in the small sensitive space between the balls and the tiny puckered hole he was going to claim one day, and he stroked there as he engulfed Ciel’s erection.

The teenager clutched the sheets, spreading his legs a little further apart. He was most likely unaware of it himself, and that just fanned Sebastian’s flames. Going deepthroat, he briefly, as though by accident, brushed over Ciel’s entrance to see his reaction.

“Hya-“ the teenager sat up quickly; thankfully, Sebastian was prepared and let Ciel out of his mouth; his hands did not move from where they were, though. There was a slight blush staining Ciel’s white cheeks and he was breathing heavily; the raven realised that the boy was probably subconsciously holding his breath.

“Don’t—” Ciel started, but then his sight fell on Sebastian’s face and it travelled down to the raven’s crotch and the hard-on Sebastian was sporting, and it ended up stopping between his own legs where Sebastian was holding his erection.

His face turned beet red and he looked away.


	21. Insomniac

“There’s a spot inside here,” the raven said, and before Ciel could utter a word of protest, his fingers brushed over Ciel’s entrance again, “that can get you excited like you’ve never been before. However…” he paused, looking the boy directly in the eye, “I won’t touch you there if you don’t want me to.”

Ciel glanced away. Sebastian could clearly see that the teenager was fighting his curiosity. He was a little scared, but he wanted to know, too. Eventually, he looked back at the raven, his cheeks still the very same shade of red. “Not… yet,” he murmured. “… Maybe next time.”

“Understood.” The raven leaned closer, his lips attaching to Ciel’s nipple, sucking strongly. The boy whimpered, but his penis in Sebastian’s hands twitched and he clutched the raven’s shoulders, arching his back.

“S-Sebastian, this hurts,” he breathed out, and only because of that Sebastian lifted his head, looking up. The boy was staring at him, lips parted. The raven narrowed his eyes, and coming mouth-to-mouth with Ciel, he pushed him back down as he started moving his hand again. This time, he was not willing to break the kiss, not even when he could feel the other struggling for air. Instead, he did his best to make Ciel reach his peak while their lips were still touching.

“Ng—!” Ciel’s whole body jerked violently.

Sebastian slowly and reluctantly backed away a little bit, smiling softly as his gaze caressed the fragile form in front of him. He bowed down and feeling up Ciel’s thighs, he begun to lap away Ciel’s come, even though there was a weak protest from the boy’s side. It was bitter, but he loved it regardless.

“Are you alright?” he asked before poking his tongue into Ciel’s bellybutton.

“Hnn—! Y-Yes,” the teenager responded. He was shivering in Sebastian’s hands, and as the raven licked the wetness away, he twitched slightly at every touch.

“Was it good?”

“… Mm.” Ciel’s voice was weak.

“Are you going to stay overnight?”

“Could I?” The boy stirred; it seemed like Sebastian drained him so much he was about to fall asleep any second.

“By all means.” The raven kissed Ciel’s inner thigh, then gently let go and reached for a blanket, then covered his beloved and tucked him in. “Have some rest. It seems like you need it.”

“… Mm.” The teenager yawned, closing his eyes. Sebastian watched for a few moments, then got up. Silently, he left the room and as quickly as possible he made his way to the bathroom to finally get some relief.

Once he was done, the dirty clothes were in the laundry basket and he was at least somewhat calm, he braced himself and carefully returned to the bedroom. Ciel was breathing slowly in an even pattern, clearly deep asleep. The raven took a deep breath and slipped under the blanket to hug Ciel from behind. His hard-on was back instantly and with vengeance; with Ciel just being there, the erection wouldn’t go away.

Pressing their bodies closer together, he buried his nose in Ciel’s hair and inhaled from the bottom of his lungs. It was going to be yet another sleepless night.


	22. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you miss the slight hint - we timeskipped (I was tired of writing porn).  
> Also, ka-ching! (Still more to come.)

“Hey, you!”

Sebastian calmly looked up from his newspaper. “How may I help you, Miss Elizabeth?” he flashed a fake smile, setting the newspaper on the table and getting up.

“How do you know my—Ah, that doesn’t matter! What have you done to Ciel?!” She waved her finger in front of his face angrily.

“Whatever do you mean by that?” the raven tilted his head to the side, his smile unwavering.

“He wouldn’t talk to me! It must be because of you!”

“Ah, but if I recall correctly, you were the one to ignore him first, although he was doing his best to fix your relationship.” Sebastian shook his head, glancing towards the school entrance through the café window. _Just a few more minutes._

“How do you know about that?” she hesitated.

“Considering you came to me like this, you must be aware that Ciel and I are quite close. Would it be too strange for him to confide in me?”

She pouted, folding her arms on her chest. This might have worked – if only Sebastian’s sentiments towards her were anything but hostile. He raised his eyebrow, waiting.

“He’s so absent-minded these days! And, and! He’s totally ignoring me, even though we were on good terms before!” she snapped.

“I’ve told you, that’s your fault entirely. Although…” the smile darkened, “I helped.”

“W-What do you mean?” Her eyes widened.

“I wrote that letter that made you break up with him,” the raven narrowed his eyes. “And at that point in time, it was most definitely untrue. You hurt him terribly, believing such a suspicious anonymous note instead of his own words.” He glanced towards the school gate again, his smile disappearing. _Any time now._

Lizzy was visibly shaken; her fists were clenching and she was on the verge of tears. “How _dare_ you? What gave you the right?!”

Sebastian leaned so close their noses almost touched. “I detested you,” he whispered. “Such a hideous, selfish, useless woman? How could I allow that?”

She backed away so quickly she ran into a chair. “You’re crazy!”

Without a word, Sebastian gave her a warm smile again. Then, he turned to look towards the gate just in time to see the boy leave the school. _“Ciel, come with us! We’re going to karaoke, it’s going to be fun!”_ His groupies, always present, were trying to convince the boy desperately.

_“Ah… I can’t.”_ From where he was standing, Sebastian could see clearly that Ciel was looking around, searching.

_“You say that every time! What is so important you can’t tag along?”_ Ignoring them, Ciel kept trying to find Sebastian.

“See?” the raven looked at Lizzy. “He’s _mine_ now.” Patting her head briefly, he smiled and left the café, heading towards the one he loved. That blonde fugly bitch was no longer a threat, but it felt _great_ to let her know just where her place was.


	23. Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit late, sorry

Ciel shifted in place nervously, glancing at Sebastian, who was sitting at his desk. “Are we… not doing anything tonight?” he said eventually, his voice barely audible.

One corner of Sebastian’s mouth lifted slightly upwards. He did not respond, pretending to be engrossed in writing. Work which he’d neglected for the sake of luring Ciel into his arms had piled up to a point where he could no longer ignore it. Still, he didn’t mind, because seeing Ciel this way was beyond enjoyable. The boy was unaware that he was fidgeting, changing the way he was sitting every so often, _anticipating_. He came to Sebastian’s place to do the forbidden, and the longer his wait dragged on, the more and more restless he grew.

“Sebastian?” he said, a bit louder this time.

“Yes?” the raven looked up from his papers. Ciel was staring at him intently with the gaze of an innocent child waiting for a tasty treat. Sebastian felt a stab; what he’d done to the teenager felt so deliciously wrong. Swallowing hard, he set his pen down. “I’m sorry for neglecting you, but this needs to be done,” he gave a sheepish smile – a mask behind which he successfully hid anything that might otherwise show in his expression. “You can watch a movie if you’re bored. I’ll join you once I’m done,” he suggested while carefully observing Ciel’s reaction.

The beloved lips pursed as the boy frowned slightly, pulling knees up to his chest. “I _know_ you want to do something better than sit over there working,” he said. “So, let’s.”

“That’s a risky move,” Sebastian’s fists clenched briefly. “Are you _sure_?”

“Yeah.” Ciel was looking away, but his voice was unshaken. He wanted it. And of course, Sebastian would be most delighted to comply. However, he was in the mood for teasing.

“I need to get this over with first,” he shook his head.

“Come on,” Ciel pouted. “I came here all ready for… it.” His voice faded slowly.

“Oh?” Sebastian tilted his head. “Should I take that as an okay to go further than I did before?”

“… depending on how far you’re planning to go.” Ciel was looking away.

Getting up, Sebastian smirked; he walked over behind the boy without a sound, then quickly grabbed him under the chin and made him look up. “To the furthest reaches,” he leaned down, staring Ciel in the eye. He could sense the shudder that ran through Ciel’s entire body, but there was no way he’d let go.

Ciel’s face heated up when Sebastian ran his fingers down his neck. “As— as long as you promise you’re going to be careful,” he breathed out.

_Could my desires have shown? Did he notice?_ “Of course. I have said it with that in mind.” _More than you could possibly imagine._ Swallowing hard, he stepped back and took his shirt off, then unbuckled his belt.

“Ummm…” Ciel was looking at him nervously. “You’re not going to do anything weird, right?”

Sebastian reached out to cup the boy’s cheeks with his palms. Gently, terrified of his own lust, he placed a soft kiss on those petal-like lips. “Please don’t worry,” he brushed away Ciel’s hair. “I’ll do my best to please you.”

As Ciel’s mouth pressed onto his and opened wantonly in a clumsy kiss, the raven could feel his heartbeat speed up. Surely, there was no greater pleasure than knowing the boy lusted for him as well.


	24. Loner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this before I disappear for gods know how long. Busy times.

Once again, he felt empty.

Ciel was surprisingly weak to kisses. Sebastian was lying on his side, his mouth fused with Ciel’s, and his hand worked its way around Ciel’s crotch; the boy was shivering madly with his eyes closed, and any sound that escaped his lips got swallowed by the raven.

It was not enough.

It wasn’t nearly enough, he wanted to mess up the boy so badly that Ciel would never be able to hold a woman or seek the embrace of another man. Sneaking an arm around the teenager’s chest to prevent him from escaping, he let go of Ciel’s penis and slowly moved his hand further back. Sucking on Ciel’s tongue to distract him, he slowly and carefully slid one of his fingers inside.

Ciel struggled and pulled away, his mouth opening in protest, but Sebastian was not going to stop there. He knew that to achieve his goal he needed to teach Ciel the pleasant parts of gay intercourse – Ciel needed to know the receiving end felt just as good as the other one, if not even better. He was aware that pleasure is a conditioned response, and was using that fact to his advantage.

“Se-Sebastian, that—” Ciel started, but the raven was not letting him have it. Before Ciel could say anything else, he had Sebastian’s tongue in his mouth and a second finger up his tight twitching hole. Miraculously enough, even though it was his first time, he wasn’t getting soft. Sebastian considered that a good sign. This seemed somewhat easier than he had expected – even if he was not going to put it in still. Of course, he _wanted to_ , but he was too afraid to ruin it. He’d rather wait, and once Ciel fell asleep, he’d wank in the bathroom until both of his hands hurt.

He had waited for so long already; waiting just a little longer did not matter.

Although it was exceptionally difficult to resist.

“Sebastian,” Ciel breathed out the raven’s name shakily; the tone of his voice was worried. “This is a little…” His face was tense and discomfort was apparent in his expression.

“Don’t worry,” the raven pushed his fingers a little deeper, “I just need to find—”

“Hyaa!”

Ciel turned red, slapping both his hands over his mouth, startled by the sound he made. When he spoke, his words were muffled. “What… what did you do?”

 Sebastian did not say a word. Instead, he allowed himself a small smirk, applying pressure to that spot again. Ciel’s head jerked back and he screwed his eyes tightly shut. Touching Ciel like this, Sebastian should be more than satisfied. This was so much more than he could ever hope for.

But…

It was not enough.

He pressed his lips on Ciel’s white skin and sucked to make a hickey on the pallid nape. He knew he shouldn’t do that, he was aware that it could bring trouble; even so, he sucked until he could taste blood, his ears deaf to Ciel’s words of protest.

More.

_More._


	25. Madman

“Sebastian, let me in! I can’t believe you – shutting the door in my face like that.” Ciel’s voice was more than unhappy.

“I can’t,” the raven replied, resting his forehead on the cold door to cool his head. He couldn’t possibly let the other enter his flat, not anymore. Should he see Ciel in person, he’d snap. He knew he would, his obsession was getting out of hand and his reason went flying out of the window the moment he found out that Ciel forgot his underwear in the bedroom.

He’d been unable to focus on anything else the entire day, and he barely ate, even. Now that Ciel came again to see him, he refused to let Ciel inside, and the door seemed way too thin.

Of course, he was aware that he’s dangerous to Ciel. That’s precisely why he didn’t want to give in to his lust, to put away the few centimetres separating them – because he might actually do the unthinkable. Ciel wouldn’t get away unscathed – and the poor boy had no idea what darkness resided in Sebastian’s mind. The desire to bind his frail limbs and to bend him ‘til he’d cry, the want to make him scream Sebastian’s name as he lay, blindfolded, helpless, only for the raven to have. He’d savour this delicate rose to its last drop of blood, no doubt – but he was likely to make it into dust in the process.

“Let me in,” Ciel insisted, his voice getting a little louder.

“I can’t.”

“Listen to me,” the boy said, and he was no longer asking, it was a demand, and Sebastian’s hand moved on its own to grab the door handle. He resisted. He had no idea what he might do if he saw Ciel at the moment.

“What do you have to say?” the raven swallowed hard.

“I…” Ciel hesitated briefly, taking a deep breath. “I’ve been in denial for a long time, you know. You can’t just leave me after you exposed what I was hiding.”

Sebastian inhaled shakily and with palms sweating, he opened the door. “Hiding?” he repeated, as he watched Ciel enter.

“I knew that I’m not into girls. When you came onto me, I just… gave in to it, because it felt natural.” Ciel was looking away, but his ears were red as he spoke.

Sebastian clenched his teeth. “But,” he whispered, his throat dry, “you’re not safe here.” He stepped closer and reached out to Ciel, grabbing his shoulders so hard that the other flinched; then, loosening his grip, he fell to his knees in front of the boy. “I’m begging you. _Run_. Run away from me.”

“… and if I don’t?”

Sebastian’s shoulders sagged. Ciel was playing with fire, but he had no idea that the flames have already spread way too far. Too far, and there was no saving grace.

Just by being close to his beloved, Sebastian was dizzy. He looked up, taking Ciel’s hand, and he kissed it gently, eyes locked with the boy’s own. His breath was ragged, he was no longer able to let Ciel go. If the boy shoved him away now, perhaps he’d manage to save them both.

However, Ciel didn’t budge; he just stood there, watching the raven with his eyes as blue and bewitching as the dark depths of the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me far longer than it should have, but I was not in the mood. Meh.


	26. Monster

Sebastian licked his lips, closing his eyes briefly. His trembling fingertips hesitantly traced each and every of Ciel’s digits as he planted a soft kiss on each. As he looked back up at Ciel, who was staring down intently, he felt a wave of desire sweep him off his feet. “I want you,” he breathed out, the inside of his mouth suddenly dry.

Ciel’s eyes narrowed. “Then, take me,” he replied.

Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat; hearing Ciel say such a dangerous thing in such a playful tone made him feel a myriad of contradictory emotions. Getting up quickly, he grabbed Ciel’s wrist and dragged him along to the bedroom. Shoving the teenager onto the bed, he firmly held Ciel’s head and kissed him deeply, looming over the frail form like a vulture. The lips, the tongue, the sweet gasps for air, the precious hand desperately clutching his shoulder, all of it. _Mine._

No longer able to control himself, he grabbed Ciel’s school uniform shirt and tore it, most of the buttons coming off and scattering all around the room as he did. “Se—!” he heard Ciel say as their lips parted, but he cut him off immediately by sinking his teeth into the porcelain nape in front of him. There was a whimper, but Sebastian was too far gone to mind. He leaned on his elbow and reached down to Ciel’s crotch with his other hand, sucking on Ciel’s skin as hard as he could.

His fingers found their way into Ciel’s underwear. The teenager let out a quiet moan, then a louder one as Sebastian bit down on his nipple without holding back.  

_I want to fill your every hole with my cum._

Forcibly and in haste, he pulled Ciel’s trousers down to his knees, then he turned the teenager onto his stomach. His hands pulled Ciel’s ass cheeks apart and he leaned down, his tongue sliding over the small hole. He’d wanted to taste this place as well; poking the wet muscle inside, he was thrilled by the startled sound he elicited from Ciel.

“Sebastian, wait—ngh!”

Sebastian had no such intention. He pushed his tongue as deep as he could, holding Ciel’s hips strongly in place. Though somewhere in the back of his mind there was a tiny bit of reason left, he refused to listen to it. Ciel himself invited him in, and Sebastian wasn’t going to refuse such a feast. Obviously. He desired to bind Ciel to him, to devour Ciel, to get into the furthest reaches of Ciel’s core, to know every single breath and every single thought.

He pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and he watched Ciel with eyes narrowed as he unbuckled his belt and took out his straining erection, hissing in relief. The teenager half turned to look back, and Sebastian smirked when he saw him shiver.

_More. Even if you change your mind, even if you try to run away, I won’t let you._

“You’re not using a con—”

“No.”

The raven bit his lip as he lined Ciel’s ass up with himself and pushed his dick inside. It was too tight still and the teenager whimpered in pain, but Sebastian didn’t stop. He wanted to imprint himself into Ciel’s mind and body, to leave traces that would never disappear. Ciel protested, but Sebastian continued regardless, admiring the beautiful arched back, the pearls of sweat running down Ciel’s spine, the blush on Ciel’s ears.

_Mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not keen on reading things that might have a bad ending, better run away now. I'm considering still, but it's not unlikely that bad shit happens.  
> You have been warned.


	27. Devourer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire rises... there's nowhere to hide here.

Ciel was lying on Sebastian’s bed lifelessly, his frail form unclothed, and only because the raven was a keen observer, he could see the shallow rising and falling of Ciel’s chest. There were red traces of fingers on Ciel’s hips and around his throat, and his marble skin was full of purplish kiss and bite marks. The boy fell unconscious at some point, and regrettably, Sebastian was unsure when that happened.

Now that he was somewhat sober after the act, although still naked, he felt terrible for what he’d done. Before, high on Ciel’s scent, he gave in to his urge to _have_ Ciel. And, truth be told, it felt indeed incredible to hold that graceful being in a tight embrace, to feel Ciel’s heartbeat and to hear his cries.

Sebastian was unsure if those cries were moans, or if the boy begged for mercy. While he was marking Ciel as his own, he wasn’t paying attention to that. It did not matter, after all – at this point, since Ciel had walked into Sebastian open palm, there was no way the raven would let him go. The teenager no longer had a say in this whole situation; now, all of him belonged to the raven. Even if he were disgusted, even if he were terrified, even if he hated Sebastian with all his might. Sebastian was not going to back down an inch – even though just the thought of Ciel hating him felt like a stake through his heart.

He got up and loomed over Ciel, breathing in. He knew he was contradicting himself, but he couldn’t help it. Even though he’d drained himself so much his balls almost hurt, he wouldn’t mind going again. Ciel was in front of him, unmoving, defenceless. His rose-like lips were parted slightly, and his eyelids with long eyelashes shivered a little when Sebastian leaned closer.

The raven licked Ciel’s ear, then the neck. He tired the boy too much, Ciel didn’t wake up even when Sebastian lightly nibbled on his collarbone.

Since there was no reaction, Sebastian decided to take responsibility; gently and carefully, he lifted Ciel off the bed and brought him to the bathroom. Setting him down on the floor of the shower stall, he caressed his skin softly before reaching up to adjust the water temperature so that he could wash Ciel’s body. Although he loved the idea of Ciel covered in his semen, he knew that to leave Ciel dirty was not a good thing.

When he spread soap over Ciel’s chest, the teenager’s eyelids fluttered open. His unfocused eyes met with Sebastian’s, and for a few seconds, they were trying to adjust.

Then, upon a sudden realisation, Ciel pushed Sebastian’s hands off and backed away into the corner, whimpering. His eyes were widened, and he was trying to cover himself with his hands; his body most likely hurt all over. A thrilling chill ran down Sebastian’s spine. Taking a deep breath, he chased away the darkness creeping into his mind again.

“You need to wash yourself.” Sebastian stepped closer and pulled Ciel’s knees apart. The boy pressed his back onto the tiled wall so hard it caused him to whimper again, as if that could help him in any way, as if he could run away from Sebastian. Vainly, of course.

“Here…” the raven touched Ciel’s chest and his hands went lower to touch Ciel’s abdomen, “… here,” he grabbed Ciel’s wrists to hold him down while his other hand went down, past Ciel’s balls, to touch the small sore place behind, “… and here.” Ciel moaned involuntarily when Sebastian pushed his finger in.

“Wait, Sebastian…” he struggled weakly, and it surprised the raven to hear how raspy his voice was.

“I’m not waiting,” he leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Ciel’s lips. “You’ve let me in, after all.”


	28. Jailer

He let Ciel go.

Well, not exactly.

He’d never tell Ciel that he was free. He didn’t have the guts to do so; to say such things would surely be the end of him.

He did, however, manage to gather enough common sense to give Ciel the opportunity to go. To leave, to run, to save himself. To save them both.

Ciel _could_ have left. Sebastian didn’t bind his limbs, although he was tempted to, and he even left the door unlocked when he went out. Ciel had the chance to flee, a golden one, a deliberate one on Sebastian’s part – it was Sebastian’s attempt to let go after he got back on solid ground from his heat-induced high. It was for the best, after all.

He was returning back home in the evening, with heart heavy and head aching.

Never would he have expected to find Ciel in there still. The boy had a towel wrapped around his hips, and other than that, he was stark naked; sitting sideways in Sebastian’s chair with his gorgeous, almost transparent legs nonchalantly thrown over the armrest, he was reading a book Sebastian did not recognise.

When the raven entered the living room, Ciel looked up from his book. He seemed slightly startled, as though he feared Sebastian instinctively, but fought against it. “Welcome back,” he said, and his words shook a little.

“After all I’ve done, you’ve stayed?” Sebastian walked over and knelt down next to the chair, caressing Ciel’s knee with one of his hands. He noticed the shiver that ran through the teenager’s entire body, and it would be a lie to say that it didn’t make him happy.

“Well, I went home, and I came back,” Ciel closed the book and put it on the coffee table, looking at the raven.

“Why?” Sebastian did not understand. It was unreasonable to do such a thing, Ciel must have been out of his mind. Even now, he desired every part of the boy, of course, and was torn between wanting to possess all of him and worrying about harming his beloved.

“I fired my butler and all the other house employees.” Ciel glanced away. “That way, nobody should bother about us too much.”

Silence fell onto the room.

“So, you’re saying…” Sebastian got up after a few excruciatingly long minutes, “that you’re actually letting me do all sorts of things to you? Although…” he loomed over Ciel, grabbing his chin, “I’m not going to give you another chance to leave. You are now here to stay.” He leaned lower, sinking his teeth into Ciel’s nape. “Do you want to know what I’ve been wanting to do to you?” he asked then, getting up.

Ciel, his face now reddish, bit his lip. Then, slowly, he nodded.

Sebastian gave a crooked smile, reaching out to the gracious being he so longed to defile more than he already had. “Well then, let me just show you, Ciel.”

And Ciel hesitantly took his hand.


	29. Maniac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas. Or whatever you celebrate. You know the deal, ne? This one is a few words longer, sine it's a present to you guys.

He stood in a dim-lit room, looking upwards. There was a skylight from which a ray of ghostly light illuminated a beautifully breath-taking statue. Upon stepping closer, he reached out with his hand to touch, and was startled slightly when his fingertips met with the warm softness of skin instead of the expected hard coolness and indifference of stone.

The statue’s face was hidden in the darkness, but Sebastian recognised the svelte form well. He could tell it apart from any other. Its marble-like surface, its transparent-looking body, its delicate limbs, its pristine appearance, lacking the bruises and marks that covered the entirety of the real thing… In fascination, the raven stared.

Its arms were bound with a crimson ribbon behind its back in a way human anatomy should not allow, and it stood on the pedestal, tiptoeing and motionless, with back arched like it was about to break. It was an epitome of agony, an embodiment of pain, but it was so graceful, so stunningly graceful that Sebastian just couldn’t tear his eyes away.

The lighting suddenly changed and the statue's face, now clearly visible, turned to look at Sebastian.

* * *

 Sebastian sat up on his bed abruptly, his entire body covered in sweat and his breath ragged. It was the first time for him to have such a strange nightmare. It wasn’t all that scary, but it gave him a creeping sense of unease.

Glancing to his left, he exhaled in relief. Ciel was next to him, breathing calmly in his sleep. Sebastian shuddered; the Ciel in his dream had such a tranquil smile on his face despite his body being horribly twisted. This Ciel, the real one, was furrowing his brows and although he was not awake, his expression was not one Sebastian would call relaxed.

He caressed the boy’s hair softly. Ciel hummed and rolled over, exposing his pallid chest with visible kiss marks and imprints of teeth. Sebastian had not held back. But, strange as it was, Ciel came to sleep by his side willingly, despite all that having happened to him. The raven could not understand; this boy, after all the time being closely observed by Sebastian, was still an enigma. A beloved, incomprehensible, gentle enigma. Regardless of Ciel’s reason to stay in his arms, he welcomed him unconditionally.

That way, there was no need to hurt Ciel excessively to prevent him from leaving, and the broken, crooked, hellishly obsessed part of him was less likely to take over.

Sebastian was genuinely worried that he might hurt Ciel beyond all repair. It was slightly easier to fight the urge, since Ciel had been nothing but cooperative, but the darkening bruises in the shape of fingers on Ciel’s neck were enough proof that the beast roamed through the plane od Sebastian’s mind unrestrained. Somehow, on the pleasure high, he had no control over it.

Ciel’s eyelids fluttered open and he looked at Sebastian. There was a strange emotion in his eyes, one that the raven failed to decipher. “Good morning,” Ciel muttered in a sleepy voice.

“It’s still early, you can go back to sleep,” Sebastian replied, running his fingers through the silky strands of Ciel’s hair.

The boy stretched, yawning. “My entire body is sore.”

“Would you like a bath, then?” Sebastian suggested.

“With you?” Suddenly seeming cat-like, the boy propped up on his elbows.

It was a completely innocent question, devoid of anything between the lines, and yet, Sebastian found himself hesitating greatly. If they were to bathe together, the raven might not avoid putting more strain on Ciel’s frail body. “Do you… want to?” he asked in the end, leaving the decision in Ciel’s hands.

“I do,” the soft, pinkish lips created an enchanting smile. Why, oh, why was he so forgiving?

“I… might not be able to hold back,” Sebastian’s hand gently brushed over the bruises on Ciel’s neck. He was afraid, so very afraid of his own actions, past and future.

“Then, so be it,” Ciel’s eyes narrowed. “I’ve committed, Sebastian. It’s a little too late for you to be trying to back out now. Especially since I know you have no such intention.”

Giving up, the raven grabbed Ciel’s head with both hands and fused their lips in a deep kiss that, at least in his mind, tasted of both victory and defeat.


	30. Killer

It was a dance of death, bringing unbearable ache and maddening sweetness.

Sebastian was sitting next to Ciel’s unmoving form, his shivering fingertips hesitantly kissing the pallid chiselled cheekbones, carefully as though the mere contact of skin could burn them to the core. Ciel’s rosy lips were parted as he was watching Sebastian intently, not glancing away once, and those blue gems bore deep inside like knives.

The raven felt naked, exposed under Ciel’s gaze, and through the sound of his quickening heartbeat, he could hear his own voice whispering the words of love, unsure if it was him or the beast inside speaking. Ciel had not batted a lash when Sebastian gently stroked the dark traces on his thin neck. The corners of the boy’s mouth lifted upwards slightly, forming a suggestion of a smile.

Sebastian leaned closer, and lowering his eyelids, he placed a gentle kiss on the ivory forehead in front of him. Then, one after another, he caressed every mark and bruise he had left on Ciel’s body over the past few weeks, deeply loving yet bitterly regretting each and every one of them. Though they were signs that Ciel belonged to Sebastian in his entirety, they were also reminders of how little control the raven had over the darkness lurking beneath the surface.

Ciel never said a single word of hate for what Sebastian had done, not once did he reproach Sebastian’s actions. In the beginning, he’d sometimes back away, perhaps subconsciously, but at this point in time, he was accepting everything unconditionally.

Even so, Sebastian felt like the boy was akin to grains of sand, slipping through his fingers every time he tried to close his hands around him. That was why he couldn’t help holding Ciel tighter and tighter, that was why he watched his own hands in horror as they squeezed the frail throat over and over. The marks had burned into his mind, becoming far more permanent than the ones on Ciel’s skin.

“What’s wrong?” the boy said, reaching out his hand to touch Sebastian’s face. The raven tensed up, showing a contorted smile. Ciel shouldn’t care this much.

“I am terrified,” Sebastian breathed out, hardly believing that he had managed to say such a thing aloud. “Terrified of what might become of me. I might break you for good.”

“I know that,” Ciel’s voice was gentle. “But I’m still here. That’s what you’re worried about, isn’t it?”

Inhaling shakily, the raven got up. “Give me… a moment.”

There was but one thing he could do to protect Ciel from the impending doom he was. A last glimmer of hope flashed before his eyes. Suddenly, he knew. He knew exactly what to do.

His steps were firm and steady only until the door of the bedroom clicked shut behind his back. He trotted his way to the kitchen, trying to stay quiet to make sure Ciel wouldn’t come after him. Without the need to turn the light on, though blindly, he went directly for his drawer.

The shape of the hilt of the longest knife he had came familiarly fitting into his palm. When he bought it, he never would have thought…

Sitting down, he leaned his back onto the cupboard door, then he thumbed lightly over the sharp steel in his hand. He opened his shirt and glanced towards the shadows beneath the ceiling, just as dark as the colour of his soul. Clenching his teeth, he closed his eyes and only by touch, he found the best spot, one that would be a safe bet.

A single tear had the gall to sully Ciel’s name as it rolled down Sebastian’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. I'm not dead. Physically, anyway. 
> 
> And yeah, I did. I totally went and I did. The tags do say it all. This is not a belated April Fools' thing. It's a dumb fucking holiday and I do not 'celebrate' it.
> 
> What? Not happy with how it ended? Sucks to be you. You have been warned before, and I need a place to vent my frustrations. Rather than punching holes in my wall, causing trouble for my family, or being rebellious and possibly getting expelled, to kill a fictional character seems like a better solution.
> 
> I feel like shit, in case you're wondering. It's a long-term thing, but hey. Profit, you get an ending, so who cares.


End file.
